


He's hurting me

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song he's hurting me and the he's hurting me cmv made me want to write a fin fic,sorry if you don't like abuse,but sadly it happens.If you are suffering abuse and feel trapped get help please.And one last note,don't abuse yourself. Please you're worth more than you think.</p>
<p>-Anal Queen~ <3</p>
<p>P.s-It's Modern!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's hurting me

I can't take the abuse anymore, we were a happy couple at first. One night he came back drunk from hanging out at Erwin's house and…hit me. Then after that he started to hit me more and more. One day I broke down, he kicked me really hard in the rib that day. I called Hange after that, told her what had been happening. She rushed over and talked to me about it. Levi must of came home from work early cause he beat me for it later after Hange had left. She came the next day and things didn't start well.

"Hey Eren."

"Hi,Hange…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Levi's my best friend,I can believe he's capable of doing this…Just look at your face."

She placed a hand on my swollen face. I pushed her hand away,she grabbed the hand I used to push her hand away and stared at it. She stared at all the bruises, all the cigarette burns,all the cuts. Her jaw feel down to her thighs, I screamed,

"Get out!I know you're trying to help but your making it worse!"

"But Er-"

"He came back early and I got the beating of my life cause of talking to you!"

"I'm sorry."

I just stared at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled-I just…I'm trapped Hange. He either beats me or rapes me. He kicks my ribs, laughing as he watches the blood drip from every part of body. He thinks I lie when I say me and Jean are just friends, or any of my friends I spend time with or stay over night with. I don't know why he seem convinced I'm lying."

"Eren honey, leave at night, or we could leave right now?"

"I can't…he said he'll hurt Armin if I ever leave him. If I leave at night I can go warn Armin, I have a spare keys to his apartment."

"Alright pack away you're important things, phone, family photos, two pairs of clean clothes. Pack it in a back-pack and place it at the back door, he won't notice a back-pack. He will, however, see a suit case."

"Thanks Hange, but where will I go?"

"I'll be waiting outside and two am. If you don't come out I'll use the spare key you gave me to get in and check in case he catches you and does something…"

"Thanks Hange"

I said then hugged her.

"Want me to warn Armin right now, so we can go right after we pack?"

"Hange that's a great idea!" I shout happily then hugged her again.

"Alright you can pack a suit case now but you only have 5 minutes. He finishes work at 5, it's twenty minutes to five. You need to text him your staying over and and old ex's house and will be back tommorow, leave your phone here. I remember you telling me he put a tracking device in it."

"Thanks you,Hange."

"Hurry Eren!"

"Okay!"

I'm so happy, finally I can escape. Today was Sunday so I know the shop, Titan, where Levi worked would be full till his shift ended. Since it's the number one top shop here. I packed everything I needed,

•Two pairs of clean clothes  
•My family photos  
•My laptop

"Hurry Eren, text him, throw your phone on the couch,and let's leave."

I texted him saying;

Will be staying at an old ex's home will be back tomorrow.

The reply was really fast considering I just sent the text it said;

And old ex? He will probably try to make a move on you! Don't you dare go!

I laughed and dropped my phone on the couch, but then I got another text. I picked my phone back up and read it.

Are you to busy having sex with you ex to answer me you good for nothing whore?

Since I'm not going to see him again I texted back:

Yes

He texted back faster than the speed of light saying,

Where does he live I'm taking you home right now!

I snorted and texted back saying,

No you won't and you never will again.

I threw my phone on the couch, as I was walking away it wouldn't stop pinging. I smiled at Hange and we left for her house, driving away from all of my fears.


End file.
